Best friends for life?
by Bridgeeta913
Summary: Trunks ask his longtime girlfriend to marry him which upsets pan. Pan feels she's loosing her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Title(?)

Disclaimer: I dont own DB/DBZ/DBGT, Credit to Charismatic Beauty its her story plot, im justing putting it into action writing it for her. :P All characters belong to akira toriyama and co. Other than the OC'S.

Chapter one

Goten starred at his phone amazed. _'Well done trunks! Finally got what you always wanted.'_ Goten thought happily to himself. He rushed out of the mall and flew as fast as he could to his parents house. _'Wow all of them are already starting the party huh?'_ Goten chuckled.

After a few minutes he landed outside his old home and walked in. He didnt feel the need to knock since it wasnt that long since he moved out he thought. He walked in the living room and smiled. He saw his family already sitting down waiting for him.

''Uncle goten! Your finally here, did you get me something from the mall?'' Pan said excitedly. He grinned and toke something out of his back pocket. ''Here you go pan-chan! Its not what your exspecting but its just as good!'' He said while taking out twenty zenny.

Pan beamed and grabbed it. ''Your right its just as good! Thanks uncle goten!'' Chichi cleared her throat and got up to hug her son.''Goten honey how are you?''

''Hey son whats up?'' Pan decided to walk to the kitchen to get some lunch and to let the grown ups talk then come back in and play some board games with her uncle goten. _'This'll do for the arcade tomorrow with bra and trunks. Im glad uncle goten set this up!' She smiled and went to the fridge to get a drink. 'Im happy to get to see trunks...we all havent seen each other since bra's birthday last month.'_ She thought happily of her best friends.

''Hey pan get in here your uncle goten wants to tell us something important!'' In a blink of an eye she was in the room and she grinned when she saw the confused look of her parents.'' I've gotten better thanks to granpa! We train together sometimes after school.'' Goku grinned and picked up pan placing her on his shoulder and she hugged into his head.

''Hehe did i forget to tell you? My bad.'' Goku said with his hand behind his head and grinning. Gohan gave his dad a glare and then let out a sigh.''Just let us know next time if you dont mind please.'' Goku nodded as well as pan.

''Umm i need to tell you guys something!'' Goten said getting annoyed slightly. Chichi nodded and smiled. ''Sorry goten continue.''Goten nodded. ''Before i left the mall i got a phone call of bulma...shes throwing a party fo-'' Pan interupted.'' Thats the important news? A party really uncle goten.'' She gave a bored stare. Gotens eye twitched.

''If you had let me finish _pan_ i would of told you all the party...'' He said annoyed and glared at pan and she gulped. She hung her head down. ''Is for trunks...hes getting married!'' Goten said excited for his friend. Pan head flew up. She had the look of shock and she paled slightly but nobody noticed they were to busy listening to goten.

''Now the party is next week, its his engagement party so bulma said dress to impress and...'' Goten continued but pan couldnt hear for she didnt want to. Slowly she floated of goku and set herself on the floor. Goku gave a confused look but couldnt say anything for pan walked away unnoticed by everyone but goku. He decided to let it sink in and then maybe talk to her.

Pan walked upstairs in thought. _'Hes...getting married. Does that mean we wont be allowed to hang out anymore?'_ She shook her head and frowned. _'But i didnt even know he had a girlfriend...didnt he want us to know? Did uncle goten know all this time.'_ She exhaled.

 _'Im happy for him...but i dont wanna have to stop hanging out with him...OH NO IF HE GETS MARRIED WE REALLY WONT BE ALLOWED TO HANG OUT!'_ She panicked and sherushed into her room. _'He'll have more responsiblitys and he wont have time to even visit and say hi...'_ Tears sprung to her eyes and she quickly wiped them before they fell.

 _'I cant cry over something so silly...we'll still be friends...right?'_ Her eyebrows narrowed and she blinked back the other tears that threatened to fall and shoke her head. She walked to her bed and decided it'd be best to aviod him.

She walked downstairs and they were still gushing over the news and she sadly smiled. _'I'll tell uncle goten i cant go tomorrow i guess...'_ After a hour everyone decided to go home. Pan flew a farther in front of her parents not wanting to hear them talk of the party. After a few minutes videl got a phone call.

''Hello? Whos this? Oh allison how are you! Oh yes i heard and we're very happy for you and trunks. Oh im sure she'll be thrilled to hear! Okay thanks goodnight.'' Videl smiled at gohan and he raised his eyebrows at his wife. Videl whispered something to gohan and he nodded and they stopped midflight.

''Pan honey.''Gohan said. Pan stopped and turned around to face her raised her eyebrows.''Yes papa?'' Gohan looked at videl and back at his daughter. ''That was allison on the phone. She wanted to know if you and your mother would like to go dress shopping on friday. Would you like to go?''

Pan looked at her father and thought. _'Should i go? I dont like shopping but it'll make mom happy if i go but i dont know this allison. And frankly i dont think i want to since over her trunks wont have time for us..'_ Pan looked at her parents and shrugged.''Ill think about i guess.''

Videl beamed and gohan looked at her confused but shrugged off ther feeling that something was off. _'Maybe its a girl thing and im not going to hurt my head over that._ He chuckled quietly and they all flew home.

Pan looked up at the sky and sighed. _'He wont have time for me or anyone anymore...and here i thought we were gonna be best friends for life...im just glad me and bra has a good couple of years ahead of us...so we can still be friends now but without trunks it wont be the same.'_ She frowned as they landed home and went to bed.

 **Here you go hope you liked it credit to** **Charismatic Beauty for story plot and Allison her OC! :D R &R **


	2. Chapter 2

Best friends for life?

Chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT, Credit to Charismatic beauty! Its her story idea and OC! Please enjoy and support the official release!

Pan walked down the stairs with a frown on her face, she had gotten ready for training that she and her grandfather did every Saturday. She sniffed and a small smile appeared on her face. She ran to the kitchen and quickly sat down on the six person table and looked at her mother.

Videl smiled and turned around." Breakfast will be done soon hungry. I'm making your favourite! Bacon and eggs with beans! And some pancakes with syrup. Did you wash up?'' Pan smiled and nodded.

After afew moments the phone rang. Puzzled, videl walked to pick it up but gohan beat her to it. "Hello? Oh hey goten whats up bro? Pans already just come after breakfast...'' Pan ran to her father and tapped him on the shoulder. He stopped and turned. Pan extended her hand and gohan gave the phone. _''Hello? Bro you there?''_ Pan exhaled and spoke.

''Hi uncle goten!'' She frowned and gohan looked at her confused. _''Oh hey pan you all set for today?_ '' She looked at her dad and sighed as she looked away. ''Listen uncle goten i- well you see...umm i cant go.'' Goten frowned. _''Why are you okay?_ ''

''No im okay its just...Ah ha...i cant ive got homework to do and stuff...you know me i wanna be as smart as papa.'' Goten raised an eyebrow. Gohan narrowed his and slightly glared at Pan in a Why-Are-You-Lieing-Glare. Pan gulped. '' You know scratch that...i think i'll be going after all.'' Goten smiled and said excited. ''Yay pan! Im glad your going, bra and trunks would kick my ass if you wasn't.'' He joked. She smiled.

''Oh and also, i forgot to tell you pan. Trunks is bringing Allison along. He also wanted to know if he could...'' Goten ramble on but pan wasn't listening. Gohan grew concerned when he saw the look on pans face and he it increased when she paled abit.

He grabbed the phone thinking goten had said something had happened. ''Goten whats wrong? Is everything okay?'' Goten narrowed his brows confused.''Everythings fine...what made you think something was wrong.'' Gohan breathed relieved but he grew concerned once again glancing at pan.

Before he could talk to her she ran up to her room as fast as she could. ''Goten...what were you talking to pan about?'' Gohan said slowly. Goten smiled forgetting his brothers earlier statement. ''Oh i was just telling bad that trunks invited Allison to come with us today, you know to meet our little gang.'' He joked again.

Gohan frowned. ''Hey...are you guys coming here to collect pan?'' Goten nodded while mumbling a yes. ''Why did you want to know gohan?'' Gohan starred at the stairs. '' Just wanted to know...see yea laters goten.'' Goten bid him good bye and hung up. _'Whats going through your head honey.'_ He mumbled while heading up the stairs.

Gohan knocked on his daughters room door. ''Panny are you okay sweetie? Can i come in?'' Pan looked at the door and unlocked it. Her father opened the door and she looked up at him with sad eyes. ''Im fine papa. And sure come on in.'' Gohan picked up pan and walked in. He set her on the bed and crouched down in front of her.

''You don't look fine...whats wrong?'' Gohan said softly. She sighed. _'I guess i have to make up an excuse.'_ She said sadly. ''Daddy...if i go out today i wont be able to train with grandpa. And you know how upset he gets.'' Gohan frowned. ''Your lying pan.'' She sighed again.

''I-i don't have any money and i hate uncle goten paying for me all the time...it makes me feel like a five year old.'' She wasn't lying, but she knew he wanted to know why she really ran off and she didn't wanna tell him its over something childish. Gohan sighed he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her so he decided to wait till she was ready to talk to him about it. He smiled a small smile.''If your upset over that me and your mom will give you some zennie so you don't feel left out anymore and you can get something nice for your self too if you want.''

Pan looked at her father shocked but it quickly changed into a smile. She knew he wasn't going to push her to tell him and she was thankful. She hugged her father. She whispered softly.'' Thank you daddy.'' He smiled and hugged back. He let go and they headed downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast the doorbell rang and pan frowned. _'Here so quickly...i wonder whats the rush?'_ Videl went to the door and opened it. There stood trunks,bra who was talking to some red headed woman and goten. Pan hid under the kitchen table. Gohan looked at her amused slightly.''Whatcha doing down there pan?'' She groaned and looked at her father through the table cover.

''Just looking for something...'' She said unsure. Gohan chuckled and pan groaned again frustrated. She poked her head out and glared at her father. ''Are you trying to get me caught?!'' She whispered angered.

Gohan smirked when she gasped. ''I m-mean umm err ahh umm UGH!Nevermind...Shut up!'' Gohan grinned and giggled at her. She smiled slightly but it faded when she heard footsteps. She pulled her head back under the cover and sighed silently.

''Hey wheres panny?'' She heard goten say. Gohan spoke. ''She und-'' He stopped when he felt pain biting his shin. He winced in pain but composed him self. ''I don't know where pan is...but its not like we cant _sense_ her.'' Gohan smirked but it was replaced with a pained look and his eye twitched.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. ''Shes under the table...'' Goten grew confused and bra snickered. ''Whatcha doing under there pan? Tieing your shoe lance?'' Bra joked. The stranger next to her giggled abit but stopped after getting a look off goten.

Pan sighed and crawled out from under the table and chuckled nervously. ''I was just...er umm.'' She sighed. ''I was hiding from you guys...'' Trunks frowned as everyone else did. ''Why?'' Pan stood and looked at them with glassy eyes. Bra gasped and goten grew worried. ''Pan whats wrong..?''

Pan looked at trunks then to the woman besides him. She glared at her. The red head grew uncomfortable and hid behind trunks. ''Her...She's gonna- i wont stand by- SHE GONNA TAKE MY BESTFRIEND AWAY!'' She yelled as she ran up the stairs.

Trunks grew wide eyed. ''Trunks...is that pan?'' Trunks nodded. He looked at his fiancé and nodded. ''Yeah..thats pan..allison wait here while i got talk to her..i wont be long okay?'' Allison nodded and trunks gave her a quick kiss and ran upstairs. Bra grew disgusted. ''Eww do that in your own time with out people near to scar.'' Goten giggled.

''I think its sweet, one day you'll be doing the same to your fiancé and ill make sure to say the same thing to you while your kissing him.'' Bra smirked. ''Or i'll be kissing you.'' She joked and winked at him. Goten sweat dropped and backed away from her.''Err...no offence but i like..umm girls more mature.'' She giggled. ''Im not a girl...im a woman.''

Goten nearly fainted from shock and embarrassment. Gohan sweatdropped and videl giggled along with Allison. Bra burst of laughing.'' Im..only joking.. the look on your face was priceless and plus your not my type.'' Goten glared at her.

Trunks knocked on pans door and walked in. She was sitting on the bed crying silently faced away from him. Trunks frowned. ''Pan..whats wrong you can tell me..'' Pan turned and gasped lightly. She looked at him and sighed once again.

''Im fine.'' She mumbled. Trunks walked towards her and sat next her, she still had her back to him. Trunks smiled slightly. ''Are you jealous of Allison?'' He teased. She turned and glared at him.''Of course not! I'm happy your getting married! I'm just upset that if you-'' She stopped herself.

She lowered her gaze to her lap. _'Might as well tell him now..'_ She played with her hands nervously. ''Im afraid that...'' She paused and looked up at him. Trunks kept his smile. ''Your afraid that?'' She continued slowly.

''I'm afraid that if you marry do Allison...that me and you wont hang out anymore...and..'' She wiped the tears from her eyes. ''And that i'll lose my bestfriend and i don't wanna lose you trunks.'' She sobbed as she finished.

Trunks pulled her into a hug.'' You think that just cause im marrying Allison that we wont hang out?'' She nodded while hugging in to his shoulder. Trunks chuckled. ''Panny no matter what happens...married or not we'll still be friends and we'll hang out! Me, you ,bra your uncle goten and Allison. Just because im getting married doesn't mean i'll stop being your friend. It just means a new addition to our gang. We'll still be friends!''

She pulled back and sniffled.'' Best friends?'' Trunks smiled and nodded. ''The bestest friends for life! Just cause im getting married doesn't mean you can get rid of me that fast.'' He joked. Pan giggled. She let go of trunks and jumped up. ''Okay then! I wanna met your future wife in that case!'' Trunks rolled his eyes and they headed downstairs.

He introduced Allison to pand and her parents. She had bright green eyes and red curly hair, She had pale beautiful skin, she was alittle over weight but it was mostly unnoticed and trunks said he was happy with it along as Allison was which caused her to giggle and smile at him.

Pan observed them and smiled. They were happy with one another. They perfect for each other she said to herself. She was nice and had a bubbly personality. She made pan laugh and she didn't care what others thought of her and pan grinned. She was perfect for him, he's other half. She stopped laughing and looked at Allison with half seriousness.

''If you hurt him, ill hurt you back. Hes my best friend...'' Bra cleared her thoat in a knowing manner that pan knew. She continued.''One of my best friends and if you hurt him in anyway then we have a problem.'' She looked at Allison. Allison smiled back at her. ''If i hurt him willingly then you have my permission to hurt me cause i love him too much to see him sad.'' Trunks kissed her. ''I love you too.'' Pan groaned. ''Eww don't kiss here go some other damn place and kiss.'' Brad nodded. ''What she said!'' They all laughed as they headed to the mall.

 **Hope you like it! Credit to Charismatic beauty! Its her idea! Im just putting it in to action! R &R!**


End file.
